


kids from Brooklyn

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [80]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Brainwashing, Gen, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Pre-Slash, Science Experiments, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky went to war. [Steve did everything backwards.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	kids from Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Title: kids from Brooklyn  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; quotes from Captain America: The First Avenger  
> Warnings: (brief) character death; mention of scientific experimentation and brainwashing  
> Pairings: pre-Steve/Bucky  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 455  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Avengers (movieverse), Steve/Bucky, We Were Soldiers

Bucky went to war, aced the physical training, realized it wasn't just luck he had with guns but an inborn skill, got captured, expected to die, and then wound up on a table and being injected. 

Steve did everything backwards. 

_I thought you were smaller._

Bucky tried to hide the way he looked at Steve, like he'd been hiding it since they were twelve and he realized that as pretty as girls were, as soft and as warm, it wasn't them he dreamed about. It was the middle of a war. They had a crusade. He couldn't get distracted, because that might get one of the team killed. 

He tried to hide it, but the only one who didn't notice was Steve, and it was Dum Dum who was elected to tell him to quit being stupid and go for it because they could all die tomorrow.

_He damn well must’ve thought you were worth it._

Bucky died. 

Winter Soldier woke up.

Steve died.

Captain America was pulled out of the ice and no one alive knew Steve.

_Don't win the war till I get there._

A year after the Battle of Manhattan, when the whole world learned about not being alone in the universe (and hopelessly, hilariously outclassed), a man with no name (going by John Smith) sauntered into the gym Steve Rogers frequented whenever he couldn't take the Tower and Tony's jokes anymore.

The name Steve Rogers meant nothing to him. Nor did Captain America. The national icon was nothing but a target, and those were something he knew how to deal with.

But Steve glanced up, met his eyes, and froze, mouth open.

And the man with no name, the assassin with the highest kill count on record (well, if such things were kept on record) recoiled, his eyes widening, too, in the greatest reaction he'd had to anything since he woke up, flinching from the cold scientists with cold hands.

"Bucky," Steve Rogers whispered.

_That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight... I'm following him._

Winter Soldier hit his knees, head in his hands, and lunged back from Steve's grip. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. 

“Bucky, Bucky, oh god, Bucky,” Steve said, crouched next to him, and he had no idea who Bucky was, except now he was _keening_ and everything hurt, and there was roaring his ears, adrenaline spiking – 

Bucky fell. Bucky died. 

Bucky opened his eyes in a gym in Manhattan in 2013 with a cybernetic arm, decades of memories that weren’t his, and Steve crying in front of him.

_I’m just a kid from Brooklyn._

Bucky went to war and Steve followed him. 

Captain America went to war and Winter Soldier covered his back.


End file.
